Like in a fairytale second part
by Jennifer Marte
Summary: Here there is the second part of "Like in a fairytale" if you didn't read the first chapter.. well take a look!
1. Chapter 1

Matriarch Aethyta was standing in front of the bar of the Bellevue Resturant waiting for her daughter and that bad ass of her bondmate killing time drinking a Bellini, a typical alcoholic brunch cocktail from Earth.

Actually that was her second glass but damn it! She was waiting from almost half an hour and the only thing to do after she was slapped by the young hot asari waitress when she asked her "what kind of drive license I need to have a ride on that wonderful ass of yours?" was drink and hoping that the two birds in love will appear soon.

Aethyta chose that Resturant because it was the favourite of Benezia and the memento of her beloved sitting out there on a beach chair and enjoining the view of the beach, the sound of the waves smashing against the rocks while the wind was the gentler background music, made the Matriarch smile and exhale a long breath closing her eyes and focusing herself on that memory for few more seconds..

Her thought was put aside when she felt a really strong scent coming from somewhere behind her, opening her eyes and turning she was confused when she didn't see anyone except the waitress she "molested" before but that special scent didn't come from her.

Every seconds the scent intensified and she understood letting out and audible laught and before turned she said "Now I know why the two of you are so late.." and turning she found her daughter blushing in every visible spot of her naked skin she could see "..well at least someone gets their morning-fuck today"

"Dad!" Liara shouted out blushing more further.

The Matriarch knew that because the scent she felt before was a typical asari pheromone that was released during the sexual rapport for… well… "mark" their lovers.

Shepard was rubbing the back of her neck and couldn't hold a grin seeing her bondmate so much embarrassed, earning immediately a poke on her poor ribs still sore from the rehabilitation post intervent.

"ouch!" Shepard groaned bending forward and holding the spot where she was just hit "Oh Goddess Shepard! Honey I'm so sorry.. are you okay?"

Aethyta started laughing loudly and referring to her daughter said "Take it easy kid give her a break.. she's not ready to die a third time!"

Shepard ricomposed herself "It's nothing Li, actually I do not know why it's still ache.. I mean this morning It didn't.." but before she could finish was interrupted by the Matriarch who played on the situation "It's more easy to feel the sexual pleasure when you are banging your girlfriend instead the pain don't you think? And probably yours endorphins where already in circulation when you two started kissing.."

Shepard and Liara looked each other with wide open eyes and almost simultaneously shook their heads, while the Matriarch disappointed looked into her empty glass saying "I don't know about you ladies but I need a drink.." Liara was going to agree considering the earlier embarrassing conversation but immediately changed her mind and with convincing voice said

"I think you had enough alcohol for today dad.. Let's go to eat something instead.."

"Ok ok.. just don't blood range on me kiddo.." Her father joked with a wink.

Liara smiled and finally all the three of them walked to their table. The view was the most beautiful of the entire place, they were just situated under a circular typical beach thatched hut with the couch along the bamboo-wall and next the cabana there was a small lake with different kind of fishes and an artificial steam running from the dark gray rocks situated a bit anywhere.

After their ordination Liara asked hesitant "..it's just my impression or that waitress was eager to leave as soon as possible since she arrived to take our ordination?" referring to the young asari waitress.

"well.." Aethyta started explaining but was stopped by the gaze of her daughter who has already understood what probably happened before their arrive.

"..you know what? I don't really wanna know.."

"Good, because I don't really like to narrate when my romantic intentions are misinterpreted and I get a slap instead of what I really want.." Liara shook her head in disapproval with still looking incredulous to her parent while Shepard took a big sip from her iced tea trying her best to look nonchalant.

"But now I want to talk about serious things.." the Matriarch suggested "so.. When are you going to pop out my first granddaughter Liara?"

Shepard almost choked in the glass where she was still drinking spitting out from her mouth all the golden liquid and started to cough intermittent between a breath and the other trying to catch some air into her lungs.

Once she was able to speak she managed just one simple word out of her lips "WHAAAAT?!"

Liara was starting to think why in the Galaxy she accepted to see her father.. She knew every time and was seriously EVERY TIME they meet something really embarrassing happened, and since her and Shepard started living together months before also before their move to Thessia in the small apartment next the clinic in Vancouver, Aethyta become so shameless with her comments about their sexual life, and every time Liara was going to "blood range" on her she simple justified herself saying things like "come one little wing.. you two are young and in love.. there is nothing to be ashamed about.." and Liara knew she was right, she was in love with Shepard and from the look of her lover she could say the same for her bondmate. But the thing that really irritated Liara was the way her father came out with such "tawdry" comments.

Liara only had Shepard as lover and before they meet she was too absorbed by her research for think about things like that. Despite her sexual life was really active recently and her lover was willing to full fill every single fantasy or desire Liara wanted to try, the young maiden was obviously not comfortable talking about that, especially with her snooper father.

The silence was during too much so Liara after a quick look to her bondmate who had recover her normal skin color about the earlier little accident, opened her mouth but was interrupted by the arrived of their dishes. Shepard appetite was knew in all the Galaxy and when she smell her cinnamon French toast with beacon and sausages, promptly grabbed the cutlery and totally forgot about the conversation in progress "Geez... I'm so hungry!" phrase followed by very annoying eating noises.

Raising her head from the plate where she was eating like a very hungry puppy lion she found both Liara and her father hypnotized on her, Liara with a suppressed laugh and Aethyta with her arms crossed up on her breasts and one questioning eyebrow up criticized "Is this way the humans usually eat or it's just your case, Shepard?"

Shepard with an innocent smile with her cheeks swollen with food and the crumbs of her French toast all over her mouth and chin, looking both of them she tried to say "Im forry.. 'nna- som-?" and with that Liara let out her suppressed laughter and approaching her bondmate and with her right hand she brushed the crumbs, she approach a little further and kissing Shepard jaw murmured "You are so cute love.."

Aethyta rolled her eyes back annoyed by the lovers sweet moment and started eat her meal. The food was really great and made the conversation more relaxed, no more embarrassing comments thanks the Goddess.

"So Shepard, you too need some help with the organization for the house? New fornitures or something? Did you finish to unpack?"

"We have everything under control dad thank you. We almost done to unpack, there are just a couple of boxes left in the study but that's all.. In fact It's just my stuff for the network.."

Liara was still the Shadow Brokers but now she passed her most demanding work to her trusty friend Feron. Her job was more relaxing now, she just coordinated her agents and mostly of the time she helped sending some supplies and help where there was need especially the planets which need help for rebuilt after the war. Obviously this new flexible job leave her more time to spend with her bondmate, she was always so occupied during the war than she and Shepard rarely were able to spent some time together like a couple, but there were no excuses, a war was in progress and she felt so helpless especially after the fall of Thessia.

But they made it. And most important they were alive. Together. And they had all the time they wanted for recover.

"If you need something kid, ask to your father without any hesitation.." Liara nodded grateful.

"About you Shepard I heard you wanted to open a center for typical human military training right here.."

Shepard finished her meal and after wiped her mouth with a napkin, rubbing the back of her neck like usual she explained in detail "Yeah.. actually was just an idea from me, Ashley, James and Jack.. they are all here on Thessia except Ashley but she will stay away just for a couple of weeks for see her family on Earth. The idea was to create a center where asari and human can cooperate, I mean asari are very good with biotics and us humans are really good with hand-to-hand combat and stuff like that.. don't you think that will be amazing? Combine two species speciality helping each other like a mutual collaboration?" Shepard was really exited any time she said that, Liara was also very pround of her bondmate for such a wonderful idea.

"I've done everything I could just to join all the species to collaborate with each other, and just in this way we defeat the biggest threat in the whole universe of all the times.. I just want to keep them united and this could be one way to.. And I know than my idea it would be the cooperation between asari and humans only but I hope someone will take us as an example.. If actually we are going to do that obviously."

Aethyta looks satisfied and gave her daughter an approval nod followed by a smile "I knew you chose right kid.. she's a good thinker like you mother was.. and like you are."

Liara blushed lightly and reaching for her bondmate hand resting on the table, looking deeply in those pale blue eyes full of love and desire she simply said "I know.. She really is."

Liara squeezed slightly Shepard's hand and with that their bondmate bracelets clinked together.

* * *

Aethyta accompanied her daughter and her bondmate in the park out of the restaurant to pick their sky car, with the exception that the start of their encounter was been embarrassing, the rest of their meeting was great, Liara was happy to had the possibility to see her father and she actually behaved herself more than the other times.

Arrived to the sky car Aethyta give her daughter a paternal embrace and a kiss on her cheek and a pat on Shepard's shoulder as a goodbye.

"Don't be a stranger kid.." The Matriarch said before leave, and continuing to walk she added "..and I hope for you than the next time we'll see each other your belly will be more.. _occupied_"

Liara blushed violently and after a few seconds reached her bondmate who was already in the driver's seat ready to fly off for their home.

The trip was longer than before, Shepard was in her calm drive mood because she know than her bondmate was unable to tolerate the high speed expecially after their adventures on the mako and during the mission on Illium following that asari specter.

But there was something than was bothering Shepard, her bondmate was really quite since they departed and with a comforting tone she asked "Are you alright Liara? You are really quite… There is something wrong? You need me to stop the sky car?"

Liara was still thinking about the last words she heard from her father.. Shepard and her sometimes have said few words on purpose but nothing really serious.

She knows her bondmate wanted to have children.. She could feel it during the meld, like a little barely audible whisper that asked for more.. more love to give to something than belonged to the both of them. Liara wanted children too.. she wanted with all her being something so special and inestimable. So why she was so scared? Why there was something than bothered her so much?

She wanted to find out. She _needed_ to.

"No honey I'm fine really.." the asari said with a reassuring smile and a caress on the human leg.

"May I ask you something Shepard?"

"Sure.. ask away love"

"Do you miss to be a soldier? I mean.. You always been a soldier.. And-"

Shepard interrupted her before she could finish

"No. I do miss my crewmates but.. I was really exhausted to fight, to put my life and the life of the people I love in danger every day.. that's why I resign from the Alliance and like a Specter.."

Arrived at home, Shepard turn off the engine and Liara noticed than her hands had grabbed the wheel tighter.

With a fluid movement, the asari reached her lover's neck rubbing it lovingly.

Shepard tense muscle relaxed shortly after and turning her head, facing the most important person she had ever loved, she let out a single tear that marked with a curved line her right cheek.

"Shepard what's wrong?" Liara preoccupied asked before placing her hand on the human cheek where the tear just slide.

"I-I m-made you a promise Liara.." She said with trembling throaty voice "I will do anything to keep that promise.. I want to spend next to you every minute of every hour, every hour of every day, every day of every week, every week of every month, every month of every year... for as long as it will be possible for me..." The last words were almost painful to let out of her throat.

Liara sadly know what her bondmate meant.. And suddenly, she realized what was the thing that kept her back from that big step.. The inevitable death of her beloved.. Leaving her alone for several agonizing and empty centuries.

She couldn't held back the tears herself. They both hold each other and since talk was impossible without sobbing, Liara started a brief but powerful meld.

All the love was still there in their hearts and souls, embracing each other.. They could feel the reciprocal pain from the past.. The ache that Liara felt when she thought to have lost her the first and the second time and the guilt-feelings of Shepard about had leave her lover in such grief. But deeper, like a light from the darkness, there was the hope.

Hope. They always lived with that. It was the base for everything. And from that Shepard draw force and said just between their joined mind

"I know I already said you this at our bond ceremonial but... You are everything to me Liara, you always will. Not matter how, no matter how the circumstanced could be unfavorable or how hard could be some situation..

I will always love you. I will always belong to you."

Kissing her deeply and passionate Liara added with all her love just what her bondmate needed to hear and to feel in that moment

"I love you Shepard. I'm yours.."

The meld started to fade, but Shepard kept kissing Liara even more passionate than before and Liara felt her lovers desire to claim her in every possible way.

"Easy tiger.." The asari grinned after the long kiss "..or you will be tired for the best part.."

This was all what Shepard needed, when they both where out from the car, she grabbed Liara who started an harmonious and joy laughter and after a little adjustment with a curious smile Shepard said

"I know it passed one week since we move here but.. now than I'm thinking about it.. I didn't have the chance to do this!"

And holding her beloved in her arms, Shepard accompanied her over the threshold of their the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!I'm back with another chapter since nobody says it sucks.. glad to know that! and thanks for the nice comments :)

Anyway I add a particular scene in this chapter so it's raiting M.. don't know about the next but I think I will go on with the last scene..

So if you have some suggestions or some request just ask!

PS sorry for the errors I left :-/ I read it over and over for be sure everything was right.. and everything seems ok but... you know.. -.-'

Enjoy :)

* * *

The sunset was just starting and Shepard couldn't hold herself from watching it from the nearest window with a soft grin on her face, she was lost in her thoughts and the incredible shades of pink orange and red of the sky that was the perfect romantic atmosphere for what she was thinking about..

"Shepard? Shepard to Earth can you hear me?"

The sound of her name made Shepard re-emerged from her thoughts turning her head at the same time in the direction where she heard the familiar voice calling her… "W-what?"

Jack was standing in front of the holo-project of the AHMA (Asari and Human Military Academy) visibly annoyed from the distraction of her ex commander looking furiously at her with her typical threatening grin. Unsure of what exactly she was going to say for apologize for her lost-in-thoughts behavior, Ashley and James who was on the other side of the worktable, watched the scene in front of them, both really amused and simultaneously starting to laugh loudly.

"Oh come on Jack.. Let Lola go! She is obviously thinking about something more interesting instead of which areas would use the students for…for.. something I didn't get too actually.." The N7 marine said rubbing nervously his neck with a hint of fear feeling the irritation coming from the powerful tattooed biotic. The period spent at the Grissom Academy undoubtedly helped Jack to be more patience since she was one of the teacher of the institute, always surrounded by teenager students, but this didn't undermined her particular temper either…

"She was talking about what area could use the students for the individual biotics practice.." Ashley answered like the perfect top student.

"Exactly! ..at least one was listening.." Jack mumbled the last part mostly between herself "But.. since today it's a really special day for the queen of the girl scouts, you Vega must absorb all my frustration for both!"

James didn't exhale a sigh still afraid about what Jack could possible do to him if he tried to object..

It was true, that was a really special day for Shepard and she could just think about how much, despite she really desired to keep going with the projects of the academy, she wanted to go home and..

"So where did you make a reservation this time? Another one of yours swanky restaurant? Or you two are going to spend the night fucking in every corner of the house?"

Shepard went immediately rigid in her chair and a deep shade of red appeared all over her face. Obviously she did think about having some fun during the night of her's and Liara anniversary, and with "fun" she intended anything that involved both of their bodies in really close proximities… But… That was just one of the ideas she was thinking about.

Shepard was really the classic romantic type but always keeping herself mysterious and desirable, a behavior that Liara loved and made her eager and a lot excited, but tonight was a special occasion and she wanted to prepare every single thing perfectly. She made a reservation on Liara's favourite Italian restaurant weeks ago to be sure to have the best table of the whole place and she also was going to wear the same tuxedo she was wearing the night she proposed to her just a year before…. But this time without any crutches or bandages.

The only thing she needed to pick before arrive at home was her lover's favourite flowers, the same of her mother, the Armali's wildflower. Liara loved them.. She grow up near a park where there was plenty of them and that always reminded her childhood and the affection she recheved when she and her mother still lived together. That scenario always made Shepard smiled thinking about how cute Liara had be when she was a child..

Shepard's gaze stopped at her omni tool widening her eyes as much as possible when she suddenly realized that she was late for her very planned schedule.

"Ssssshit! I'm so fucking late!"

Everyone in the room, save Shepard who was too occupied trying to deal with her leather N7 jacket, looks to Jack, who promptly raised both of her hands as if she, somehow, was expecting this she vindicated herself saying "Don't look at me like that! I-It wasn't me!"

The gaze of James and Ash skip from Jack to Shepard, both of them with a curious and incredulous questioning eyebrow up while Jack showed her best smirk crossing her arms over her chest.

The ex-crew of the Normandy didn't bother this kind of language at all but was rather strange hear such words from their ex Commander.

"Ok than.. now we knows that Liara made you more _relaxed _even with the words.."

Shepard didn't keep attention about who said that, she was again lost in her thoughts thinking about the evening she was going to spend if she arrived home too late.

"Guys I'm sorry but I have to go.. I need to made some other preparations for tonight. But we'll see tomorrow for the last few thing we was organizing.."

Shepard sounded sincerely sorry actually, she didn't really want to leave her pals like this and before she could say anything else for apologize Ashley interrupted her "Don't worry Skipper we deal with this tomorrow.. now get ready and fly at home to your beautiful wife" a wink from the brunette followed the permission and Shepard smiled gratefully.

Jack was the next to speak "Hell yeah.. By the way I was tired to stand right here and talking like I usually did at the Academy.."

"It's your job Jack.. And even if you won't admit it, you really like to teach" Shepard smiled at her friend and this couldn't prevent Jack to start blushing almost imperceptible and between her teeth the biotic stammered something that sounded like a "Get out" with her finger pointed to the door.

Adjusting the collar of her leather jacket, which was giving her a lot of problem in this moment, Shepard couldn't held back a soft laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow guys.." She manage to say in the end approaching the exit door.

"See ya Skipper.."

"Have fun Lola!"

"Don't be late tomorrow or I'll smear you on the wall!"

* * *

Shapard was not so late as she thought, actually there was enough time for pick up the flowers on the way and for a quick shower before Liara arrived from her meeting with the Matriarchs. She was a little nervous, more than usual and she didn't even know why, control was all she have but when Liara was included in something she was going to do with, Shepard couldn't do anything to prevent her… _excitement_, particularly in this kind of occasion. It was always like their first formal date..

The two of them didn't actually have so much occasions nor date during the firsts years of their "relationship", actually even call it a relationship sounded strange before and during the war.

But now Shepard has her lover all for herself and she wanted every occasion to be a special one.. even if it was just a simple dinner, she wanted to savour and memorize every single moment, catch every gesture, hear every laugh and feel the sensitive of every touch from her bondmate. And the best moment for catch every one of these action since from the most unnoticeable one was when they made love..

Just thinking about it made Shepard feel a very pleasant sensation coming from between her tights, making her shift slightly forward in the driver seat trying, unconsciously, to find some friction.

Arrived at home Shepard placed the flower on the coffee table that was in the middle of the vast living room that was well illuminated from the ample glass walls which displayed a magnificent sunset, and Shepard wasn't able to resist spending just a moment to admire the view of the beach not far distant and the waves of the blue sea which were swallowing the sun at the horizon.

Opening the door of one of the glass wall in front of her, she was welcomed by a wave of saltiness transported by a very spring wind. She lean forward resting her elbow on the balustrade of the porch. Closing her eyes she concentrate her attention on the sound of the waves smashing on the nearest rocks and the feeling of the sun on her face made Shepard smile and squint her eyes for the intensity of the red-orange sunshine frowning her forehead and making more visible her scar. She was so lost in the sensation of calm than the sunset was having on her than she didn't even heard the step behind her since they were really close..

A hint of disorientation took Shepard but vanished in the same moment when she recognized the slender figure of Liara embracing her from behind and resting her head on the human strong back.

In this current position Shepard couldn't see her beloved but she knew for certain that she was smiling... And this made the ex-specter smile in consequence.

"Hey.." Liara nuzzled a bit more closer to Shepard.

"hey..." Shepard reply turning slowly to face her lover with a tender smirk on her lips and eyes.

Liara was few inches shorter than Shepard so she was obligate to raise in her tiptoe for kiss her but this was something that Shepard actually loved very much also because she could held her tighter when her kisses were too much aroused for Liara who practically didn't feel her knees and melted in the human embrace.

"You look amazing Liara…" Shepard was mesmerized by the vision before her, Liara was wearing one typical asari dress white whit pale blue stripes running along both of the side, the same color of Shepard's eyes, her arms where naked, an opening in the center of her stomach showing her sensual flat belly, and with a very suggestive neckline that captured Shepard's gaze.

"Like it?" Liara voice was really seducing and her eyes full of lust and desire.

Shepard couldn't find her voice so she simply nodded in agreement swallowing in the process. Liara's gorgeous breasts always made her that effect and now they were well displayed.

Apparently satisfied with the result she got from her lover, Liara leaned closer and put both of her hands behind Shepard's neck stroking softly her hair.

"I'm glad you like it Shepard… But this is not what I'm going to wear for now." Shepard could understand from Liara's voice and body language that the asari was trying to push her on the edge, an edge that Shepard always crossed before she could realize.

"Uh? Uh.." Shepard was still looking at Liara's prominent breasts and this aroused more the asari who turned and walked in the direction of their bedroom intentionally swinging her sinuous hips and smiling seductively from her shoulder to her bondmate who after few more seconds followed her.

"So how was your day at the future academy?" The sound of high heels of Liara's stiletto shoes on the parquet floor echoed in the whole house.

Shepard found her voice and answered to her lover when she stopped and sit on the edge of the bed looking at the human with a malicious grin on her dark soft lips.

"the day was good.. we just need to deal with a couple of bureaucratics stuff that is the boring part I guess.." Shepard started to undress in front of the open wardrobe. The entire bedroom was recreate, on Liara's request, like the capitain's cabin of the original Normandy that was not different from the cabin of the SR2 and both of them loved the result with the glass wall on the left part of the bed. "I think I need a shower before go out.. don't worry this will not take long.." Shepard's voice had now found her normal tone and nimbleness despite the beautiful asari watching at her like a lioness before jump on a very juicy prey.

Liara knew that Shepard wanted to spend a very romantic night with her, the dinner and all the rest of it, but first she wanted a taste of what will be come later. She was very excited and she was going to show to her lover exactly how much..

Shepard was just in her boxer when Liara get up from the bed and joined Shepard very close "I don't think so Commander.." Liara placed her hands on the muscular stomach of the human that make Shepard shiver with pleasure in anticipation knowing exactly what will come next.

Liara began stroking slightly every single protruding abs she found making Shepard breaths a little faster and leaning forward the asari started kissing her lover's neck and collarbone, tasting the flavor of her skin on her lips and letting out a loud moan of approval. She moved back for look into Shepard eyes while her tongue was licking her lips "Goddess.. You taste wonderful… I could just eat you without go out for dinner"

"L-Liara.." Shepard lost again her voice feeling her mouth dry as hell while her entire body was cover with thrill.

"You know.. this morning when I woke up you were already at work… " Her voice barely audible and very hoarse that made Shepard further excited." I missed you so much that I started something without you.." Liara turned around her lover and with a hand on Shepard chest she pushed her gently really careful on the few step which separated the bedroom from the little work station, since she sat on her desk chair. Shepard eyes sparkling for the amazing view and her chest growing heavily with each breath. Pulling down the zip of the dress on her back and letting it pool on the floor Liara reveals an incandescent black lingerie. The asari stepped out of the dress reveling her amazing slender legs wrapped into an elegant pair of sheer stockings tight-level supported from a suspender belt hooked on the waistband of the sexy panties.

"..I didn't know what made me so excited, but I spent almost an hour with my hands between my tights.." every word Liara said was match in every single movement with her hands and Shepard let out a low groan as she watched Liara reaching her black small panties with a delicate blue palm.

"But I wasn't satisfied in the end.." She continued, a hint of sadness in her voice "..because there was not your hand on my breast.." Shepard was too far for say anything, just her eyes seems capture every movement of her lover, enjoying the magnificent show in front of her.

"..not your hand on my azure.." Liara continued with her movement without go under the expensive lingerie. "and definitely not your fingers inside me.. searching that particular spot you always hit easily.." Liara started to touch herself through the thin material of the panties.

With that Shepard, tired to be the passive one in the room, rise from her chair and grabbed Liara pulling her closer for a deep and passionate kiss. The reservation and all the others thing Shepard did organize were forgot in the shared passion. Whatever was possessing Liara in this moment now was infecting Shepard as well, and God.. she wanted to possess Liara too.

Feeling the need of her lover Liara opened her mouth giving Shepard's tongue free access, it was a wet, hot and hungry kiss with some bite somewhere from both of them. Shepard's hand were everywhere, squeezing Liara's ass, stroking her back, cupping her breasts receiving back loudly moan of pleasure from the asari into her own mouth.

Liara pulled back from the kiss with some whimpers of disapproval from Shepard which were immediately dismissed from the sexy maiden "hush love.. we have all the night" A kiss on Shepard's lobe "And I want to enjoy every single second of it.." and an almost painful bite on her lower lip.

"I-I... Ohhhh.." Shepard tried to say something but was interrupted by her lover's hand penetrated under her boxer short and circling softly on her clit while her mouth found her left nipple.

Shepard moaned for the combined sensations and allowed Liara to put her back into the chair.

Liara's fingers found Shepard's opening.. She was already wet and this made easier start teasing Shepard not really penetrating her while her mouth was sucking harder on the nipple.

"Oh God.." Shepard opened her legs wider shifting slightly on the chair giving her bondmate more access, but Liara was enjoining to much teasing at her bondmate with two fingertips. The pressure in Shepard's core was growing too fast, she needed to release some tension..

"Please Liara.." Shepard's eyes lost in the erotic sight of her lovers hand moving into her underwear.

Liara raised her head leaving the poor red and swallow nipple in the cold air and giving Shepard that look full of promises and leaning close to her ear the asari whispered "don't worry Shepard.. I'll take good care of you." Her teeth biting hard on the human throat leaving some marks, her hand still teasing the slick sex of her lover "but first.. I've got a present for you"

Shepard took all of her willpower, release a bit of the tension in the process from between her legs, for form "what kind of present.." but the pulsing familiar sensation returned stronger than before when Liara's voice murmured "That kind of present that will make you scream my name over and over.." and her fingers finally sink into her entrance causing Shepard's head fall back into the chair.

Shepard's hips rise from the seat searching more pressure but Liara pulled back her hand leaving Shepard empty and needy. Rising from her kneeling position, Liara was stopped by Shepard strong hand on her wrist "please don't stop…" Liara looked into those shining blue eyes giving her lover a reassuring smile.

"I do not even start with you love. Just wait here a moment.. I will be right back.."


End file.
